The Celestial Quest
by laravengood
Summary: One day May and Drew find a small star child, follow them on a quest to find his mother through the universe, will May and Drew find love during their quest? Contestshipping, based on Rosalina s story from Super Mario Galaxy.
1. The Beggining

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, and I'm not really good at writing I prefer playing music, but I decided to give writing a chance, this story is based on Rosalina's story from Super Mario Galaxy (you should play the game it's pretty cool), sorry if you don't understand something in this story, english is not my first language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't think it's necessary we all know Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning

 **3rd person POV**

The whole kingdom was celebrating May´s cousin coronation as the new king, there were lots of colorful balloons attached everywhere, there was also confetti falling from the ceiling, the royal orchestra was playing classical music, and there were lots and lots of food. May being the princess had to be there, but she didn't really liked parties that much, she had to sit on the throne next to his cousin and watch how everyone except for her had fun.

So the brunette decided to sneak out of the castle and wander through the beautiful village, everyone was really busy having fun so she thought nobody had seen her, but oh boy she was wrong, Drew seeing her sneaking out followed her, according to him he was only following her to keep her out of trouble, but we all know that's not true.

* * *

 **May's POV**

I just sneaked out of the castle, I didn't wat to be there, it was really boring sitting sown without doing anything. I wasn't even allowed to eat anything! I felt they were torturing me when I saw there was ramen! I took this opportunity to go outside and go visit my favorite place in the whole village, it was an open field with a big pine tree in the middle that was surrounded by colorful flowers, it was really pretty during the night, you could see the river of stars in the dark blue sky, too bad I didn't had the chance to bring my father's old telescope with me. My father's telescope… I remember when he used to take me to the open field until-

A strange sound behind me brought me back from my thoughts, when I turned around I was facing none other than the most cocky, arrogant boy in the whole Mushroom Kingdom.

"Drew? What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

"Me following you? Ha you wish June" Drew said with his usual smirk.

I could feel my face heating up with anger and my fists clenching "My name is May! M. A-" I was about to finish lecturing the grasshead on how to say my name correctly when a strange light that came from the open field caught my attention.

* * *

 **Drew's POV**

I could feel my lips curving into a smirk when I made May angry, it was always fun to tease her, I guess I just found it amusing and cute when she got angry-wait what? Did I just said cute? Stop thinking that Drew!

Mays face was really red with anger when she was lecturing me on how to say her name correctly, but then she stopped, her face softened and she ran into the open field without saying anything else to me.

"Hey! May Wait!" I shouted at her, I didn't like it when people ignored me, especially May.

No wonder she ignored me and ran off, in front of us was a rusty spaceship, it looked like a mushroom, and it held a small star child.

May ran where the star was to see if it was ok "What's your name? Are you lost?" She asked really concerned

"I'm Luma and I'm waiting for mama, she's coming for me in a comet" the star said while crying

"Don't worry well wait with you, right Drew? She said while doing pinky promise with Luma

Wait what? May turned around looking at me with big puppy eyes while holding Luma in her arms, oh boy this is bad! She looked really cute, wait what? Did I just say cute again? You need to stop this Drew!

I couldn't say no to those puppy eyes "Well it's not like I have anything better to do"

May went back to the castle and borrowed her father's old telescope and peered into the sky, she looked and looked, hours turned into days and then years but still the sky revealed nothing. Know we were both sixteen years old, four years have passed since May promise Lumet ha we would find her mother, but we haven't found anything yet.

Finally she sighed and said "If we stay here looking much longer I'll be an old lady soon"

Then she had the craziest idea of all times

"Why don't we go out there and find your mother ourselves?"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Please R &R it would be nice to know if you like this story or not**


	2. Star Bits

After the trio fixed the spaceship they headed towards the sky, their old home getting smaller as they went into the starry sky. Days passed with no sight of the comet, or even a single planet, asteroids extended for as far as the eye could see.

"Drew how much farther do we have to go? We`re running out of ramen!"

"May, stop asking that every second, you're getting on my nerves, we don't even know where the comet is to begin with, and is food all you think about?" Said a very annoyed Drew

"Hey! Food is not all I think about" said May above the loud grumble of her stomach that made her blush "but if had known it would take his long, I would've brought more ramen" Drew only rolled his eyes after hearing this "Let's see, before we left I packed all of the essentials, my father's telescope, my stuffed torchic, ramen, a bag full of candy, a blanket, more ramen, and… oh no I forgot to bring water!" May said starting to get panicked

"you're so good at forgetting the most important things April"

"My name is MAY! Stupid grasshead"

Both of them stopped their quarrel when they heard Luma laughing, May began to pout and Drew couldn't help but think she looked cute

"You're acting like an old married couple" Luma began chuckling when she saw a tint of pink on their cheeks

"WHAT!" Both of them shouted at the same time "we do not act like a married couple!" after saying this they pointed their finger at each other and said "Hey stop copying what I'm saying!" Luma couldn't stop laughing, their faces only reddened more, she had never seen them act so childish before.

"You guys don't have to worry about food, as long as we have starbits well be fine, want to eat some?" Luma offered some of the starbits she had collected a while ago, Drew and May couldn't stay mad at her, all of them started laughing and caught more starbits, which tasted like honey, May nearly falling out the spaceship a couple of times, don't worry, Drew was always by her side, catching her every time she almost fell off.

* * *

 **Hello! long time no see! I`ve been pretty busy for the past months, but I`ll finish this story during my christmas vacations, and another reason why this took so long is because I wanted to improve my grammar, since english is not my first language. Thanks for reading, reviews are appreciated!**


	3. The Comet

**Thank you supernaturalfan17980 for your review, Im glad you like this story, this chapter is for you!**

* * *

A beam of light pierced through the ship`s window. Thinking it was the morning sun, May peered through the window only to find a turquoise blue comet shimmering at her. She eagery shook the sleeping Luma and Drew awake and shouted excitely "We _have_ to get to that comet! We might find Luma`s mother"

A sleepy Drew groaned and pulled the bed sheets closer to him, he wanted to keep sleeping, but the only thing he accomplished by doing that was May forcibly dragging him outside.

When they descended into the comet they found out that it was made out of ice, the comet wasn`t that big, so looking for Luma`s mother wouldn`t be so hard, but I guess that`s easier said than done, they looked everywhere but didn`t find anything.

An exhausted May and Drew flopped on the comet, utterly unable to take another step.

"I`m so hungry" said May over the loud grumbles of her stomach and Drew rolling his eyes at her

"Don`t worry, I can see star bits on the other side of the comet" said Luma pointing at a cluster of star bits encased in the ice "Pretty cool, huh? Finding star bits is my specialty!" Said Luma beaming, Drew couldn`t help but think that Luma and May were so similar in some ways, like both of them were childish, and they always smiled.

"There`s ice here but it`s really warm in here, I bet there`s water here" said Drew speaking for the first time in the day "What do you say if we stay here for a while?" He looked over at May and Luma

"Yes, that`s a good idea" both of them said smiling

Riding the turquoise comet the trio continued their search fo the celestial mother.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I`ll try to update daily since I got out of school yesterday and I will have about a month of vacations before starting again, I`ll finally be able to finish this story! Please review, I would like to know if you are liking this story so far.**


	4. The Dream

A little girl with a blue, sleeveless sleeping gown found herself in a strange, yet familiar place, in front of her was a woman, she could not see her face as her back was facing the little girl, the woman was wearing a blue, long sleeved dress, she had long blonde curls and a golden grown encrusted with jewels adorning her head.

"Where are you going?" The little girl asked the woman's retreating back

Without turning, she replied "Don't fret, dearest. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always watching over you, like the sun in the day and the moon in the night."

A wave of sadness washed over the girl's face, she recognised this woman, it was her mother and she (May) was the little girl. Clutching her stuffed torchic, she hurried over at her side and hugged her as if she would never see her again "What about when it rains and I can't see the sun or the moon"

Her mother thought for a moment before responding "I will turn into a star in the clouds and wait for your tears to dry" after saying that, her mother started to banish, everything was blurry to May, when she opened her eyes her face was damped with tears.

Apparently her cries awakened Luma and Drew, both hurried over to her to ask if she was okay and that question only made her cry more.

As Drew watched her cry more he hugged her, she may be annoying to him at times, but something inside his heart told him to hug her, and by doing that all harm would go away, Luma joined the hug too.

"You have star bits in your eyes" said Luma, trying to make her feel better. "This are not star bits" replied May wiping away her tears."I'm crying because I'll never see my mother ever again!" At this Luma began to cry, remembering that they hadn't found her mother yet.

"Mama, oh, mama...waaaa!"

Drew only hugged them closer to him, soon both stopped crying and fell asleep. He stayed there just in case May had another unpleasant dream, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked while sleeping. After a while, his eyes felt heavy and he fell asleep next to them.

Some days passed by after May's dream, they kept traveling through space, encountering many comets, but none of them held Luma's mother.

May was outside the spaceship, sitting on a chair on the turquoise comet, holding Luma close to her, seeing Luma about to cry because the search was failing so far, she told her "Now now Luma, the rain clouds won't go away if you keep crying" May gave her a reassuring squeeze "I'll give you a present if you stop" she closed her eyes and said gently "I'll take care of you" with these words the brunette felt a spark in her heart, so did Drew who was watching them from the spaceship's window.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I'll be posting two chapters tomorrow. Reviews are always welcome!**


	5. Home

It turned out that star bits weren't the only things buried in the ice. There were tools and furniture unlike any they had ever seen, so May, Drew, and Luma used them to build a home.

"Let's see, the kitchen will go here, and the library will go over there" Said May busily to herself "Well put the gate here"

"Gee April, you're doing all the planning by yourself, at least let us do something, I'm pretty sure that your clumsiness will ruin something"

"What did you say grasshead!? First my name is May, second if you think that I can't do it by myself then how about you do it by yourself Mr. Know-it-all, and then you'll see for yourself that even planning is hard" By the end of that sentence May`s cheeks were red with anger and Drew had his infamous smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that, I'll do it. I think that the kitchen should go here, the library over there and the gate here" said Drew pointing at all the previous places May had chosen before, he thought that he had seen steam coming out of her ears

"Aww did April get mad at me?" May was about to say something not really nice, but Drew interrupted her before she could finish "We don't have time to argue if we want to finish everything before this week ends." After that May closed and opened her mouth which made her look like a magikarp and Drew had a big smirk on his face.

XXX

After a lot of work and love quarrels (That's how Luma liked to call it) the whole house was finished.

Luma remarked "Don't you think it's awfully big just for a trio?" The place had a library, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a fountain, and a gate, it was certainly spacious, but still, something seemed to be missing.

 _"_ _If only my father, brother, and mother were here."_ May thought to herself.

That night May fell asleep clutching her favorite stuffed torchic.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I never thought that I would have a lot of things to do today, so in a couple of hours I'll update chapter 6**


	6. Friends

It was a beautiful day in the turquoise comet, May, Drew, and Luma sat on a table outside drinking tea, then a tiny apricot-colored planet appeared on the horizon. From the planet, another Luma emerged.

"Do you two know each other?" May asked the two Lumas gleefully. Despite her excitement they seemed uneasy, but they neither drew closer nor backed away from each other, instead they just stared, then the second Luma turned and looked at May and Drew.

"My mama, my mama" the second Luma parroted and then looked at Drew. "My papa, my papa" He almost spilled his tea and he couldn't stop blushing, and the fact that Luma joined the parroting and started dancing around them only made it worse. May was charmed by the cute scene, so she stopped blushing and began to laugh, so did Drew.

Then a lot of Lumas from the apricot-colored planet started to emerge, they were from different colors and a lot them shouted the same thing.

"My mama" "My papa"

That only made Drew and May laugh harder "What am I going to do with all these children" said May in between laughs "I guess we'll have to name each and every one of you" once she finished all of the Lumas moved into the house. Now it wasn't lonely anymore.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Sorry for not updating this earlier, something came up and I was really busy. I have finished this story so I will be uploading the rest of the chapters.**


	7. The Telescope

After seeing their 100th comet, May couldn't help but think about her own planet, was it as blue as it was before she left? Then she remembered her father's telescope. After finding it she brought it outside and started to peek through it. After a while she spotted a floating tiny blue spot, it was smaller than a star bit.

"How strange…it's so far away, but it feels so close." May twisted the knob of the telescope until she could make out a grassy field with a pine in the idle surrounded by colorful flowers. Her eyes widened, could it be? "Hey Drew! Come here, I found something on the telescope!"

When Drew came he peered into the telescope and after zooming even more his eyes widened too. "Hey, isn't that the place where you used to go all the time?" He gave the telescope back to May so that she could see.

"Yes, I thought so too, I can't believe that I am able to see it again…after all this time"

A smile appeared on Mays lips, she remembered rubbing the seep out of her eyes as she followed her father up the hill just to look at the stars, also those times when she and her brother would sled from the hill, and all those happy moments she would spend having picnics with her mother on bright and windy days.

May felt a lot of pain, she wanted to see her blue planet again, to smile and have fun with all her family, she didn't realize it , but her eyes were damped with tears, and she fell on her knees.

"I want to go home! I want to go home right now! I want to see my house by the hill and my mother!" All the Lumas were surrounding her, not knowing how to make her feel better, so Drew grabbed Mays hand and pulled her from the floor into a hug.

"Drew, I want to go home and see my mom, but I know she's not there, I knew all along that she wasn't out there in the sky, because…she's sleeping under the tree on the hill!"

* * *

 **Uh oh, what do you think that will happen next?**


	8. The Wish

Silent fell over the place, Mays cries echoing through the stars. When May was only five her mother died of a strange disease, two years later the kingdom was in war, a lot of people died, including Drew's parents and the king, May's father. May was too young to be the queen, so her cousin Brendan had to take over the kingdom. Then after a year her little brother died of the same disease as her mother's.

Drew only hugged May closer to him "May, we all want to go home, but there's nothing waiting for us there, all of our family and close friends are gone, but you know what, you have created a wonderful home here, where you can laugh and have great moments, if you don't keep yourself smiling, you'll lose the strength to go on, so stop living in the past, smile with us, be happy with us, we're your new family"

May's cries stopped after hearing that, he was right, she had a new family, she should've been more happy with them but instead she was so afflicted by the past and didn't see what she had, a new family.

"Yes mama and you also have me and the other Lumas. Don't be sad about your mama, because she's a part of you that means that she's always close by. That's like me; I love star bits because they remind me of my mama."

A lonely look flickered across Luma's face, but it was soon replaced with a wide grin "I have an idea! I will transform into a comet, a soaring comet that can carry you all on this journey"

With that, trailing bands of white, soared high into the sky and just as quickly started to plummet back down. The ground shook, and a bright light poured out of the crater that Luma had created. The bands of light twisted to form a comet tail, and then Luma emerged, reborn as a comet.

May's and Drew's eyes widened, but they didn't break their embrace. "But how…what happened to Luma?"

"Our destiny as Lumas is to transform into different things," said a red Luma, who had suddenly appeared "stars, comets, planets…we can become all of this things!"

"When I grow up I want to become a star that makes someone special smile" said a green Luma, then a blue one chimed in, "That Luma turned into a real cutie of a comet didn't he!"

All the Lumas joined in May and Drew's hug and said "No ore crying, mama!"

"Thank you…"May smiled and hugged all of them closer

From that day on star bits no longer fell from May's eyes, and Drew came to realize that he had feelings for the brunette

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Only one more**


	9. Final Chapter: Family

With its many Lumas and telescopes, the comet was quite a sight to behold. Everyone was proud to call it home.

At a welcoming party for a new Luma, May gathered everyone in the kitchen and said in a louder voice than usual "All right everyone! Let's make a chocolate cake sprinkled with star bits! Then it will be a star cake"

The Lumas excitedly began to gather the ingredients. Drew and the Lumas did most of it since May kept doing a mess in the kitchen due to her clumsiness.

As she watched the Lumas have fun preparing the welcome party, she couldn't help but smile.

May left outside for a while. No one but Drew saw her. "Hey, I'll be back in a while" he told the Lumas. He followed her, thinking that something was wrong with her.

"Hey May, are you okay?" He asked her once he caught up to her, calling her for her name for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Drew sat next to her on the floor, both of them watching the amazing view they had while traveling in the comet.

"Thinking about what'" He turned to look directly at her

"About what you told me before, this is my family now, and I will stay with them until they are ready to leave the nest, and when they do leave I'll see them off with a smile, because that's what makes a mother the happiest." She turned to look at Drew with a smile, her smile was melting his heart, he drew closer to her face, until they were about an inch apart, making May blush a deep scarlet

"And a father too like you said, were a family now" with that said he closed the gap between their lips, something he wanted to do for a while now, making the brunette blush even harder, but she returned the kiss without pushing him away. Then they broke away due to lack of oxygen

"We'll take care of them together" he told her and embraced her into a warm hug "Yes, Thanks Drew, I-I love you" said May whispering the last three words "What? I didn't quite catch that last phrase" May buried her face more into his chest due to embarrassment.

"I said that I-I lo-love y-you"

"I'm sorry May I can't hear you"

"I said that I love you!" The brunette said annoyed at Drew for making her say it three times. He laughed. "I heard you the first time, I just wanted you to say it again, I love you too April" May couldn't stay mad at him, so she just snuggled closer to him.

"Let's go inside, it's getting colder" Drew told her and together holding hands they went back to the kitchen, only to find that the Lumas had seen the whole thing through the window and were really happy to see them finally together, I bet that Luma would be more than delighted that his favorite shipping got together. The welcome party was a success.

That night, when May lay down to sleep, a soft blue light enveloped her and reminded her of the blue planet she once called home.

 _"_ _It would be nice to return once every hundred years, to nap in my favorite sleeping nook."_ She thought to herself.

The comet carrying everyone continues its journey to this very day, with more 'Family Members' in tow than can be counted. Drew and May got married, a very happy day for all the Lumas and the couple. It's said that the comet visits the blue planet every hundred years, its proud white tail glittering in the dark blue sky.

* * *

 **I really hope that you liked this story, I really enjoyed writing it. Also if you dont understand how the heck they will visit earth every hundred years, its because when you travel at the speed of light time goes slower, so a hundred years for us is 4.2 years for them.**

 **supernaturalfan17980 thanks for following and reviewing this story all the way from chapter one, you are awesome!**


End file.
